Hold Your Breath
by StrongestOfWomen
Summary: When Alex and Maggie are kidnapped in the middle of the night, how long can they survive their captivity?
1. chapter 1

"Kara it's me," I said knowing Kara could hear me. The pizza in my left hand was starting to burn as I waited for the door to open. When it finally did I walked straight in and dropped the burning pizza on the counter and set my motorcycle keys, handbag, and helmet down.

"You ready to watch Game of Thrones? I have it set up. Your cutting it real close, Alex.The new episode starts in 3 minutes, so you better get comfy," Kara said and made her way towards the counter for some pizza.

"Well if my lovely sister would ever come to _my_ house to watch Game of Thrones, maybe I wouldn't have to pick the pizza up every night," I replied as she handed me a plate of pizza and pop.

"Last time I went to your house for a movie night Alex, I heard you and Maggie having a _make out_ session. No blaming me for this."

"Kara, I can blame you for that. It was not a movie night for us," I let out a small laugh and settled down on her couch.

"I still can't get those sounds out of my head," she shuddered a little bit just thinking about the still fresh memory. "Besides, it's not like I was listening, just whenever I get close to your apartment my ears automatically listen to what your doing."

"One day, I'll make something so you _can't_ hear me from miles away. And it'll be genius."

"Whatever Alex. Now shut up because the movies starting."

"Actually it's a TV show, Kara," I corrected only to have a pillow thrown at me as she sat down to.

An hour later I was helping pick up empty plates and crumbs as we talked about the latest episode.

"I can't believe that Arya went _blind._ I kinda feel bad," stated Kara.

"Of course you would Kara. She's your favorite character," I smiled throwing away the last pop can. "I can't believe how much pop you got me to drink Kara."

"Well you gotta get some meat on your bones that _isn't_ muscle."

"So your pretty much saying I need to get fat? How is me getting fat going to help anyone?"

After everything was picked up I grabbed my stuff from her counter.

"It would help the pop company."

"Kara Danvers. I'm not getting fat off of your pop. Now, thanks for the movie night but I gotta run. I have to be early to the DEO tomorrow to get the lab results from the latest crime scene. They should be done at exactly 5:30 so I'm going in at 5."

"Are you talking about that new case you got where an alien is kidnapping humans?"

"That would be the one, yes. Maggie is helping me on it."

"Be careful, Alex. From what I read he takes humans and experiments on them to see what they're useful for on this planet."

"That's why I'm gonna stop him. Or her. As soon as I get the test results I'll have my DNA sample to match to a species of alien. It'll all be down hill from there," I reassured."Besides, who would want Alex Danvers anyways. I heard she's a real pain in the ass."

That got a laugh from Kara as I turned towards the door and started walking away.

"Night Alex, drive safe!" Kara called. I turned and waved bye to the blond head sticking out of her doorway.

As I got to my motorcycle I texted Maggie letting her know I was on my way home. I then slipped on my helmet and started the engine. It was supposed to rain tonight so I wanted to get home soon, even though I only lived 20 minutes away.

The crisp night air kept me awake as I drove on the slightly busy roads. I was halfway home when the first raindrop fell on my helmet. Well, looks like I'll be getting a little wet before I make it home.

Only five minutes away from Maggie and my apartment, I turned down a more abandoned road to take a quicker route. The rain was now pouring down and I drove slowly and more carefully, not being able to see 15 feet ahead of me.

When I got to the parking lot I took my helmet off and ran towards the doors. When I finally got to our door I slipped in quietly as to not wake her. After changing and slipping into bed cuddled with Maggie, my eyes closed automatically.

The next thing I woke to was the sound of feet on the floor. Not feeling the warmth of Maggie next to me I assumed she was up and making breakfast.

 _Damn it Maggie, I hate sleeping in._

My eyes felt way to sluggish to have been asleep very long but I guess that's what I get for watching Game of Thrones all night with Kara. I opened my eyes to complete darkness, which was odd. Wasn't the sun usually shining this early?

I sat up and reached for my gun on the nightstand. Not feeling anything, I shot out of bed and jumped to the ground. Maggie never touched my gun and I never touched hers. Ever.

Something was wrong. Where was Maggie? Who was outside of our bedroom? Why isn't my gun here?

As I started making my way towards the doorway, I heard the footsteps again. Closer. And more than one. There was something off about the footsteps though, almost as if...

I popped out of our bedroom with my fists ready to fight. Only to see our apartment lights on and three people on the ground, and three more standing above them.

One of them on the ground was Maggie being held down by two others, face bloodied. Acting on instict, I jumped at the closest ones next to me and took him down with some easy puches to the face.

Every punch I threw seemed to be returned by one of their own. I quickly knocked out two of them, coming out bloodied like Maggie, and then another two jumped on me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Maggie struggling to keep the final two of the six off me.

The men that stood in front of me both pulled out knifes. Well, this will be interesting.

The first one stabbed at me so I grabbed his knife arm and threw him to the side, focusing on the now coming second one. The knife narrowly missed my stomach as I threw my back to his chest while holding his arm. I then jabbed him in the face a few times with my elbow until I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking.

I turned around to help Maggie, ignoring the constant throbbing of pain, when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I was airborn for a split second before I crashed into something wooden, something _hard._ After that, everything went black.


	2. chapter 2

"Alex, hey baby come back to me," Maggie's soft voice reached my ears. Slowly, I opened my eyes to the love of my life staring back at me. "There you go. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you? I didn't see all of what happened last night..."Her left cheek was bruised and her eye swollen shut. The right half of her face had a nasty cut above her right eyebrow accompanied by a path of blood leading from somewhere above her hairline.

"Hey, don't move. You have a piece of wood from our kitchen table in you leg. So don't tell me your 'fine' because if I had a six inch piece of wood stuck in my thigh I'd be bawling like a baby."

"Aw, Mags you were always a baby. My baby."

"Come on now, Danvers, you can tell me about how much of a babe I am later when you sit up and help me escape. You were always the brains of the relationship." I finally realized we weren't at our apartment anymore.

"Maggie, where are we?" I asked. Looking past her face I saw a cement ceiling and walls.

"I don't know. Some cement room, that's all I know. It's just us. Absolutely nothing else."

Turning my head I realized she was right. It was just me laying in Maggie's lap in some boring old cement room. The door was directly across from us, made of steel.

"Help me up," I asked. Maggie grabbed my lower back and hand as I pulled myself up and we sat side by side, legs out, facing the door.

I assessed my injuries as we waited. My head seemed fine except for the pounding headache that comes with crashing into a table. My arms were ok but my fists were bruised and bloodied from the fight. My stomach ached but it was my back that hurt. I'm guessing it's once again due to crashing into a table. Then there was my leg. As I look at it I could see the 6 inch piece of wood sticking out of my thigh. This hurt the most.

Injuries aside, they weren't our main problem right now. Right now was time to get out as fast as we could, because whoever took us knew where we lived, and it's not a coincidence they knew to grab our guns last night. Both of our guns.

"You never answered how your feeling," I suddenly asked Maggie.

"Babe, I'm ok. Just a few bumps and cuts. Your the one I'm worried about, kicking ass then getting thrown into our kitchen table?"

"Yea, wasn't my best of moments. In my defense, there were six of them and only two of us. So tell me exactly what happened last night. "

"I woke up to the sound of the TV on in the living room and all the lights on on the apartment. Naturally I reached for my gun but someone covered my mouth and dragged me out of the room. That's when I started fighting. There was just too many of them, Danvers." I knew that look in her eyes. It was the look of helplessness. Of being overpowered. Outnumbered. I knew that look all to well.

"Hey Maggie, talk to me," I started rubbing her arm.

We just sat there for a minute when she was finally about to speak. Before she could though, the door in front of us burst open and three men walked in. One sported a broken nose, which I think is because of me and had long curly brown hair. I mentally laughed. The other two wore black ski masks and each held a pistol; my pistol and the other was Maggie's.

I tensed up and curled my good leg, which was my left leg, to my chest. Maggie moved closer to me and grabbed my hand, and I held hers tightly.

"Do you know who we are?" Broken nose asked.

"Unless you're gonna tell us, then no," I stated coldly. Maggie just a squeezed my hand tighter.

"Haha, we have a smart ass on our hands boys," they all laughed a little."Maybe I'll have to teach you a lesson later about respect. For now, though, leave the cop grab the DEO agent. No damn need for a cop, but boss lady wanted them both. 'Take the lesbians' she says."

The two goons with ski masks and our guns started walking forward. I could feel Maggie start to stand, to fight probably, but I pulled her back down.

"Alex, no. I don't like this, them separating us."

"I don't either, but the best thing you can do is just wait. I'll come back, Maggie. I promise I'll be back."

The two men finally reached me and pulled me to my feet. The pressure on my right leg hurt but I tried to ignore it as I limped towards the doorway with the help, more like guidance of the henchmen. I could feel Maggie's gaze on me all the way to the hallway, until I finally heard broken nose close the door and follow behind us.

The hallway was long and simple, all made of cement and dripping water. The only reason we could see was because broken nose was holding a flashlight behind us, lighting the path.

When we reached the end of the long corridor I turned back and look at the immposibaly long distance between Maggie and I. I told her I would come back. So I would.

They led me through the door way and into a larger room than my previous. I took in my surrounding immediately, looking in every direction. It was pretty empty except in the middle of the room. That's what caught my attention.

In the middle of the room, the only thing in the room I could see, was a large clear container. With _two_ metal chairs. They had exactly _two_ prisoners. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they're gonna do.

My thoughts were interrupted when broken nose came up to me and pushed me forward. The sudden action caught me by surprise as I almost fell all the way to the ground, instead catching myself on my knees. Pain jolted up my leg again, but I didn't have much time to focus on it as his two goons picked me up by my armpits and dragged me towards the box.

When we reached the box broken nose opened the door, which I realized could only be opened by a thumbprint her has, and threw me in. The two goons walked in with me and once again lifted me by my armpits and dragged me towards the chair.

"We got a smart ass alright, but I think she's more lazy than smart!" One of them said as the other laughed. I couldn't will myself to care though, as they zip tied my wrist and legs to the metal bolted chair and left.

"Hey, what are you doing,"I hollered after them as they walked away. "What are you doing!" I yelled again. They kept walking.

"We don't need to answer to no lesbian DEO Agent!" I think broken nose called to me. I ignored his insult as I thought what they could possibly want to do with us in a plastic box.

 _Oh Maggie, what's going to happen?_


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys this is my first chapter from Maggie's Point of View (POV) so I hope you enjoy!! Please review, they help me a lot and make me want to post new chapters and keep writing. Also, all the italics are memories! I started writing Fanfiction because I love these shows so much and all the other authors just weren't writing what I wanted to read! So here's another chapter, and please leave your thoughts on it! (Good or bad, I can handle the bad comments)** **P.S. Sorry for any typos. I've been writing all these stories on my phone and have trouble with getting time to do this.**

MAGGIE'S POV

As soon as they dragged Alex away I started examining the room. That took me a couple minutes before I decided that this cement prison would hold. Sitting down with a fustrated sigh I began thinking about all my time with Alex.

The first embarrassing things we've done in front of each other. I would never forget the time Alex came to my apartment with her shirt on backwards.

 _'Alex, babe why is your shirt on backwards,' I asked her while laughing to myself. She looked so cute trying to close the door while holding her duffle bag and pizza. She froze at my words._ _'Is it really?' She looked down at her shirt then back to me. I could see from here she had it on backwards._ _'Yea, you do," she finally closed the door and set her things down. As she started taking off her shoes I double checked by looking for the tag in the back of her shirt. No tag._ _'Sorry, rough day at work. Some alien I was chasing ran into a store and I followed him. Of course he ran into a paint store. Anyways, he wasn't alone and someone tackled me into a bunch of paint. Needless to say, I came out of that store looking like a rainbow.'_ _'Your ok though, as I can see.' She nodded her head. I'd have prove my theory later... For now, I decided to pick on her. 'Now that you mention it, I think I see a bit of blue in your hair,' I grabbed a section of her hair and pretend to be looking at paint. Until her head shot up._ _'I do not. Maggie Sawyer, you better be joking,' she looked to me. I nodded my head no, keeping a straight face. 'I showered like 3 times! How is that even possible!' Her hands shot to her hair and she started feeling for paint. 'Maggie I don't feel any...you have a wicked sense of humor, Sawyer." Finally she caught on._ _'Only with you, Danvers. Only with you.' She finally stood up with me and we made out way towards the couch. 'Your shirt really is on backwards though.'_ _'I don't believe you, Mags. Not even for a second.' Even though I was telling the truth she didn't believe me._

I remember that night vividly. It ended with me forcefully taking her shirt off and putting it back on the correct way. She had a few bruises on her body from the fight but I deemed her ok. If only she were with me now. I would remind her how much I love her. Even though I know she knows.

My thoughts were interrupted when the same men came in. Hopefully they would take me to Alex. Even if I have to fight my way to her.

"Up Cop lady. The boss wants you unharmed for the time being so let's get going," the guy with a broken nose told me. I stood up and allowed him to lead me through the hall with the other two behind me.

As we walked no one spoke. I thought about how not 30 minutes ago Alex was dragged through these hallways.

"Where are you taking me," I finally broke the silence. Before anyone could answer though, the lead man opened a door. That's when I saw her. In the middle of the room sat Alex in some plastic container with two metal chairs in it.

She was either sleeping or out cold by the way her head was hanging, and I guessed the latter because of the fresh blood on the ground.

"Oh Alex, what did they do to you?"


	4. chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate them and the more the merrier. Anyways, I'm trying my hardest to keep updating as soon as possible but I'm finding it hard for some unknown reason. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated and helps tons! Thanks to all of you!**

Alex's POV

As soon as the three men left, I tried to escape in numerous ways. I knew dislocating my thumb would be useless due to how tight the zip ties were, so I thought of every other way I knew. And came up empty.

Not long after they left, I heard a door open. Not coming from the way I did, I turned to the sound and light peeking in from the left side of the room. I couldn't see who it was, but 'whatever' it was it wasn't human.

The creature that was making its way into my vision was definitely an alien. From what little I could see he was at least 8 feet tall, all muscle. He appeared human enough, except his insane height and strength.

As he approached, I could also see tattoos marking his arms, though I couldn't see the design. He was alone, no protection detail needed based by his size.

"Alex Danvers, nice to meet you, though I do wish it were under different circumstances." His voice was deep and I could hear him more clearly when he stepped into my cell, leaving the door open.

"Well, let me go and I'll see to it that we can talk while _you're_ in a cell zip tied to a chair, though I'd be worried the zip ties won't fit your wrists," I spoke confidently.

"Ahhh, Alexi warned me your a smart ass. He also told me you broke his nose, and for that I promised him I'd break yours." With no warning other than the last part, he drew back his beefy fist and punched me, though I did manage to turn so it hit under my left eye. It didn't make it hurts any less. "Now, why'd you do that? I'm just gonna have to hit you again."

And he did. This time he managed to hit me in the nose and I felt it break easily with his size. Pain and blood radiated from my nose and down my neck. When he threw that punch, I felt blood go flying. Then again, what did I expect. It was a broken nose, there was bound to be loads of blood. And pain.

"That all you got," I taunted, not giving up my spirit. Anger flashed in his eyes and he drew back his arm once again and that's the last thing I saw before my world went dark.

The next time I woke it was to Maggie.

 _Wait, Maggie?_ My eyes shot open as all the pain hit me in the face like a train. My leg was throbbing where part of our kitchen table was still embedded in it. My fists were raw from the fight we put up at our apartment, and my nose. _God my nose._ It hurt worse than anything. I could feel it bent weirdly when I remembered that alien coming in and breaking it.

Then I saw her. Maggie, sitting the same way as menot even 5 feet away.

"There you are, Danvers. You can keep scaring me like that," her voice was filled with relief. I must have really scared her. She looked unharmed except her already bruised face.

"Sorry, babe. I'll try not to. Be honest with me?" I asked.

"You know I always will."

"How bad is my nose!" I finally whined. It hurt like _hell._ Even worse, probably.

"Awwww ya know, you've had better days..." she shrugged. "But your still beautiful!" She quickly reassured me.

"Hey Mags, did you see anything that could help us? I didn't, but I memorized the corridors as best I could. They took me in here and an alien came in. He was _huge._ At least 8 feet tall, all muscle. I bet it would take a hole clip to put him down."

"No I didn't see anything..." she hung her head a little. "Did you get any names?"

"Yea, the guys nose that I broke is Alexi. My bet is Russian. Damn them, they cause to many problems."

"Ok, that's a start. How long do you think we've been in captivity?"

"Ummm, I have no clue. I've been in and out here and there..."

"Do you think any rescue is on the way?"

"Honestly, Mags, I don't know. But don't worry, I'll have us out of here in no time. Just lay low when they come in."

"Your babying me, Danvers. I can handle my own and I can also take some hits. Your already way worse than I am."

"I know babe, but I can't have your pretty face looking like mine," that got a laugh from her.

"So this alien, he broke your nose?" I nodded. "Well no one hurts my babe and gets away with it. When we get out of here I'll make sure that he is locked away in a small, dark room, all alone."

"Now that doesn't sound very nice Detective Sawyer," a dark voice boomed from our left. Immediately Maggie and I were scanning our dark surroundings, but it was no use because we couldn't see outside of our box.

"It's the alien from earlier," I tried to whisper to her.

"No use in whispering, Agent Danvers. I _am_ an alien after all, just like Supergirl I too, having good hearing." His voice was getting closer.

"What do you want from us," I asked.

"Why, Alex. I want Hank Henshaw, AKA Jon Jonzz and Supergirl, or as you call her, _Kara Danvers,_ to watch you die. Detective Sawyer here just tagged along for the ride."


	5. chapter 5

Kara POV

I was starting to worry. Alex was never late to the DEO. Besides, she told me last night that she'd be in early for her test results so I'd brought her a blueberry muffin. Only to find out she wasn't here.

When Hank asked me if I'd seen Alex, that's when I knew something was wrong. As I was flying to Alex and Maggie's apartment I couldn't help but think the worst.

What if someone had her? What if that alien from her case had found her? What if she was hurt somewhere, and I can't find her?

When I landed it was in an alley so I could change back into normal clothes as fast as I could. I was skipping stairs, maybe with a little bit of help with my powers, as it was faster than the elevator. If Alex saw me I would be in trouble, hopefully she's in her apartment with Maggie just running late. That way I could tell her about me using my powers up the stairs just so I could hear her yell at me.

'Three hours late, Kara. It's 8:30. Alex is never that late.'

When I reached their apartment I heard one heartbeat, but it wasn't Alex's or Maggie's. It was a man. In their apartment. Respecting Alex's home, I unlocked the door instead of breaking it and charged in.

Destruction. That's what my eyes saw when I walked into their living room. The kitchen table was destroyed, couches overturned, and blood. On dear lord, there was blood, on the ground. Multiple types.

The heartbeat wasn't in sight though, so I used my x-ray vision to look into their bedroom and saw a man. Looking through their stuff, and I also saw their bedroom window that leads to the fire escape open.

I rounded the corner and saw the back of the intruder.

"Hey!" I hollered. This seemed to stop the man as he froze and didn't move an inch. "Put your hands up, slowly. I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna ask you a few questions." He still hasn't moved. "Turning around, before I come over there." Still nothing.

I marched over there with a swelling rage in my heart for Alex and Maggie and grabbed the man and forcefully turned him around, barely holding back my anger. His face is what caught me off guard.

"Alexi? What the hell!" I screamed. Alexi Strafford. A Russian reporter from a low life news outlet. Him and I have been on bad terms ever since he refused to help me locate someone. But why was he here? In Alex's apartment while it's been overturned and wrecked? There's only one explantion, so I punched him in his already broken nose.

He was out like a light. I called the DEO and Hank was here with a team very soon.

"What happened? Can you tell what happened?" I asked eagerly to Hank. Mon-El was standing behind me, supporting me whatever way he could.

"Well Supergirl, I'm not entirely sure. It looks like they had some high tech gear and unlocked the apartment window from the outside, and came in. There are 6 footprints, so at least 6 assailants," he pause for a second to take a breath. "I'm guessing that their first move was to take Maggie and Alex's guns on their nightstands, grabbed, by the looks of it, Maggie, and dragged her to the living room." He walked into their living room where DEO Agents were taking pictures and numbering each piece of evidence. "They all followed her in here until Alex came in, they all fought, the table broke. And I'm sorry to say, Supergirl but Alex's blood was found on the table."

His long story took awhile for me to comprehend. Where ever Maggie and Alex were, they were together. Most would think that's a good thing, to be with someone you love while in a stressful and scary situation. But I knew better. One was a Detective that's locked away numerous criminals and killed some too, the other a high level DEO Agent that arrests aliens.

Where ever they were, they're in for a long ride. Together, it's going to be hell.


	6. chapter 6

**Hey guys a new chapter here for you. As always reviews are appreciated. And super sorry for not updating regularly because softball season just ended, I JUST took my keystones and am still testing, and school ends for me on June 1st. Also I would gladly take any suggestions as to what you think might happen. Thanks, hope you are enjoying this story!**

Alex's POV

"How do you know who Supergirl is!" My heart was beating out of my chest. He knew Kara was my sister. He knew who she was. Did he tell anyone? Who all knows?

"I've been watching you for over a year, Alex Danvers," he was in our prison now, locking the door behind him. A year is a long time for him to be watching me, what all does he know? "You grew up in Midvale, dated a few guys through high school, but were always the nerd. You were Valedictorian of your grade, had a troubled life after high school, then were recruited by the DEO by Hank Henshaw, only the real Hank Henshaw is dead. Your dad was taken by Cadmus a long time ago because of how much he knows on Superman, and stop me if I'm wrong," he took a breath, "but your a lesbian, as this planet calls it, and started dating Detective Sawyer here a little bit ago." He walked behind Maggie's chair and put a huge hand on each side of her shoulders, visibaly tensing up.

I gripped the chair so hard that my knuckles are starting to turn white. "What do you want," I asked through clenched teeth.

"I want your sister and boss to watch you die as slowly and painfully as humanly possible. Maggie here just gets a better seat than Hank and Kara."

My heart sunk at his words. Kara was gonna have to watch me be tortured. So was Hank. Then there was Maggie. She would have to sit throughout my entire torture. I had so many emotions and questions so I just asked one.

"Why," my voice was barely a whisper.

"Because she killed my son!" He roared louder than he ever has as he practically jumped away from Maggie and marched over to me. "And that's why when I come back with my camera, your gonna pay for your sisters sins with your blood." He stormed towards the door and slammed it on his way out.

When I was sure he was gone I looked to Maggie. Her head was hanging down and she looked to be deep in thought. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there. It's not like I had anywhere else to go.

"Alex," Maggie's shaky voice reached me. I met her eyes and could see the tears in them. "You gotta get out of here. We gotta get out of here and now. I don't care how w-we just have to. When he comes back he's gonna torture you and I don't think I can take that. No, I know I can't take that."

"Maggie everything will be ok. For now," I hesitated, "we are just gonna have to wait and hope Kara finds us in time. For now, I will be ok. Bumps and scratches are just temporary but I'm worried about what he will do to you, Mags."

She let out a weak, teary laugh and sniffled. "Of course, Alex. Your about to be tortured and yet you remain optimistic. To top it all off, your worried about me. His anger is towards Kara and to hurt Kara, he is about to hurt you." I looked her in the eyes.

My heart was pumping, and I won't admit it to Maggie, but I am scared. "Babe, we will make it through this," I tried to reassure her.

"I hope-" she didn't get to finish, though, as the alien walked back in with a camera and tripod and set it up in the corner behind Maggie, completely silent. It was a scarey silent that Maggie broke.

"You dont have to do this, we can help you," she tried to reason.

"Yes, I do. See my race, the Brethren, have a sacred warrior code. 'Whomever kills a comrade of yours must pay not with their blood, but with a comrade of theirs.' See, Kara killed my son, my comrade in ways, and I could kill her, I know where Cadmus has kryptonite. But the warrior code calls for a fellow Comrade of hers." He turned to look at me."I could've taken anyone else but they're all replaceable. She can get a new boyfriend, a new best friend, but I can't get a new son. Kara can't get a new sister, either. Now for our first session I had planned, I was thinking just a good old beating, what say you, Agent Danvers? And no funny business, this is live and goes straight to the DEO where I'm sure Hank and Kara are watching."

I looked past the alien to Maggie and saw a single tear fall from her eye. This was gonna hurt her more than me. She has to sit through me getting tortured, feeling helpless. And I'll try my hardest to not make it any harder for her.

"Well I'm sorry for what happened to your son, but this is not the way to go. Revenge only makes it worse and it won't bring him back," I sat up a little straighter, a little stronger, holding back my fear. He didn't even take my words into consideration.

"You are a wise human, Alex Danvers. But I am not an alien of words, more of fists," he looked to the camera blinking red, "Shall we begin then?" And we did as not two seconds later his beefy fist crashed directly into my temple, whipping my head to the side as white hot searing pain exploded through my head, my broken nose being jerked around. Time seemed to speed up as he quickly followed up with a punch to my stomach and I couldn't help but couch as the air left my lungs. He turned to the camera.

"You see, Kara Danvers, unfortunately for you I couldn't talk Cadmus into letting me use some kryptonite otherwise you would have a front row seat with Detective Sawyer here. But hey," he turned back to me, "we can't all be winners." His fists crashed into every spot he could find, my head, chest, stomach until he finally slowed down.

He hit my head the most, and I'm pretty sure if my nose could break anymore it would've. I knew I had a concussion already because I knew what they felt like. My ribs were aching but I don't think he broke any. Yet. And finally I felt like I was gonna throw up due to being used as the aliens punching bag, but more so to the throbbing pain still sticking out of my leg that belonged to my table.

The huge alien was panting, he only beat me for a few minutes but it was a few minutes of pure hitting. I looked to Maggie as best I could with my fading strength and could see her lips moving, but no sound coming out. I looked to the alien one more time before he defiantly walked back over to me and grabbed the piece of wood in my leg before ripping it out.

I think I let out a scream before the blackness consumed me.


	7. chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! Its makes me happy to see that other people enjoy my writing and it hasnt been easy for me because I just started writing fanfiction. This is about my second story so far, I think, my first one is Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and its about the team getting kidnapped, centered around Daisy. Turture is involved, so if you enjoy Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. then please check out those stories! I have one more Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story in the process also, but its my first crossover with the Avengers in it too! Pairing for that story(Out of the Framework) is CaptainQuake, aka Steve Rogers and Daisy Johnson. I'll stop bothering you and let you read, so I hope you enjoy another chapter!**

Pain. That's the first thing I noticed when consiousness found its way back into my body. I remember passing out from pain. That's all I could feel. Was pain. Everywhere, but the worst was in my right leg, where the wood used to be. Before the alien pulled it out.

I let out a low moan, unable to keep it in with my senses being overloaded with pain again. My hand made its way to my head and touched my temple where the first punch landed. Wait, my hand?

My eyes shot open at the newly discovered freedom to see familiar brown eyes staring back at me. I now realized that my head was laying in Maggie's lap again, just like when we first got here.

"Hey you, nice of you to join me. For the second time. That's two too many times for me." I felt her hand gently stroking my hair and it felt like heaven. I also realized that we were still in the plastic box with the two metal chairs still in here with us. I looked for the camera but no such luck, he must have taken it with him.

"Same Mags, same." I didn't even bother trying to sit up. Instead, I looked at Maggie's eyes. I could tell she had cried a little. "I'm fine, Maggie. Or I will be, when Kara finds us and we get out of this hellhole." I also noticed white wrapping around my leg where the most pain radiated from.

"Yea, the alien guy whose name is Sylar I found out, gave me some wrap to stop your leg bleeding, and I reset your nose the best I could while you were unconcious," my hands flew to my nose and confirmed it didnt hurt as much, and was straighter as she held up the leftover white wrap. "Cant have you dying on me, now can I?"

"Mags help me up," I knew to ask otherwise she would scold me for trying on my own. When we were sitting side by side, just like in the cement room, I noticed her bloody wrists. "Maggie your wrists are bleeding," and they were. Skin was peeled up and black and blue marks were forming. Most definitely from struggling against the restraints.

"Yea I know. I didn't exactly mean to, but when he was hitting you Alex, my world was crashing. I don't know if you can handle another round, because he said round two was gonna be worse. We have to find a way out of here. Now." As she talked I grabbed the wrap and put some on her wrists, careful not to put it on too tightly. When I finished, she stood up abruptly and walked over to the door.

"There's no way that you or I could take on Sylar alone without our weapons. It would be suicide," I argued.

"You're right Alex, but I don't know what to do. I can't keep watching him torture you!" She was yelling now and close to tears.

"Come sit with me Maggie," I patted the empty space next to me as she slid down the wall and I just asked her one thing. "Hold me." I didn't know what else to do. I slid into Maggie's arms as she wrapped them around me and thats what we did for awhile. I lost track of time as Maggie just played with my hair and I held onto her arms.

"You know, Danvers, when we get out of this we should get a dog. A big German Shepard."

"Can we name her Gertrude? And it will be a her, right?"

"Yea. And we will get out of this, Alex. You're going to be strong, you are going to pull through this and sooner than you know, we will be at the animal shelter finding us a Gertrude." For the first time since our captivity, she smiled at the thought.

I was just starting to relax again when the door burst open and in walked Sylar with his camera and tripod. He set it up in the corner next to Maggie and I, seeing us as no threat, before walking back out and leaving the door open. I sat up with Maggie's help and we both stood and started to walk towards the door when a booming voice scared us to a stop.

"Stay where you are and I won't hurt the Detective." Shit. Superhearing. We both froze and I had to remind myself to breath. "Sit in the chairs, I'll be right there." He said it so casually it seemed to him this was a game.

Maggie looked to me with a look telling me to sit down as she made her way to sit as well, not wanting anymore trouble if we can avoid it. I felt like I was at the dentists office, sitting down and waiting for Sylar.

"Now, Agent Danvers, I will give you a choice," he said walking into the room and over to the camera, turning it on. "Your choice is simple, do you like water or fire better?" My heart sunk. I knew what he was talking about. I could either be waterboarded or burnt with fire, which ever I choose. As I was thinking he started to tie Maggie up with zip ties.

"I don't like either." I wasn't gonna choose my torture, though the fire part was scaring me. This seemed to upset him because as soon as I said it he turned abruptly out of the room once more.

"Well then I will choose for you, and personally I like water better. That and if I burned you first before the waterboarding," he returned with a literal marble bathtub, carrying it like it was nothing, and set it down behind me. My breath caught in my throat, and it already felt like I couldn't breath. "The burns would be soothed by the cold, icy water. So I'm gonna freeze you, drown you, then burn you." He walked over to me, and just like before the beating, I looked to Maggie, fear obvious on my face.

"Kara, don't watch. Please dont," I requested, knowing this was gonna be bad. Sylar walked over to me and blocked my view of Maggie. When our eyes lost each other the panic began to really set in. I took a few breaths trying to calm myself. "Sylar when my sister comes for me, she's gonna take you in. And you will be locked in a cold, dark cell in the bottom-"

"Of what," he interupted, "The DEO?" He walked over to the camera and turned it off, staying there as he continued to speak obviously not wanting whatever he said to be on camera,"I can't wait. Because when Kara comes, I'm gonna kill you right before she can reach you. You'll go limp, broken in my arms just as she catches your dead body. Then she'll be so consumed by rage that she will come at me, kill me in front of hidden cameras I have in the warehouse that will go live as soon as they detect the kryptonian, then I will show the world what she is truly capable of. Without you, she will be nothing, sh wont want to live anymore, and her and I will be the same." He turned the camera back on before walking back over to me.

"Kara will never become like you," Maggie spoke up bravely, leaning forward inbher chair as far as the zip ties would allow,"because she will have me _and_ Alex to help her through this. WhenKara gets here, like Alex said, she will defeat you, save both of us, and you're going to rot in a cell for a long time." I smiled at Maggie, proud of her outlook on the situation before my pride quickly turned into fear as I could _feel_ Sylars expression turn into insane madness.

"What makes you think you're getting out of this alive either, Detective? You're expendable, replaceable, just like Winn and Mol-El and James Olsen." I tried to jump forward in my chair as he made his way towards Maggie and I could see the look in Maggies eyes. She wanted this to happen, to take the attention from me to her, take his anger away for now. That just simply wont work.

"Hey!" I shouted just as he was about to hit Maggie in the face with his beefy, rugged fist. "I bet your son was weak, to be defeated by Supergirl? I mean, come on!" I baited him away from Maggie, and he bit as at the last second before his dist made contact with Maggies face, he paused. It waa dead silent in the room, except for Sylars heavy breathing due to rage.

Maggie opened her eyes again, having them closed, clearly expecting the punch that never came. Before she looked to me and silently shook her head. She knew what I was doing. And there was nothing she could do to stop me because I was determined to see her unhurt.

"Dont talk about my son." Sylar turned to me, fists clenching and uncleching at his sides. I really got his attention. "Ya know what, Maggie Sawyer? Your girlfriend really needs to be taught a lesson about what not to say," he turned back to Maggie anf my heart shattered into two at his next words, "Now, hurting Alex was a way of punishing Kara, but you? Not _that's_ punishing Alex. And her little comment put me in the mood for another beating session except Alex will have to wait for hers later, right now, Im gonna beat you to a bloody pulp to teach Agents Danvers here some respect."

Tears welled up in my eyes as he drew his fist back and swung at Maggies head, but I jumped up and grabbed his fist just as he was about to swing at her. Clearly not expecting me, I jumped on his arm which was the size of my legs, and tried to pull his fist back to weaken the blow. It worked, but not as good as I hoped it would as his fist still connected to Maggies temple and she was sent flying to the side, chair and all. It was almost in slow motion as her head met the ground painstakingly hard and bounced back up, only to fall back on the ground, limp.

Thats when all hell broke loose.


End file.
